The Begining of the End
by The Potal
Summary: Mrs. Grunion is back and is more than every certain to take Mr. Peabody down. But this time, she could care less about Sherman. In fact, all she wants is Mr. Peabody euthanized. But with the help of Katrina(The Savoris fanfic) and Lloyd Garmodon, can Sherman and Penny save Mr. Peabody? Or will Mrs. Grunion finally win?
1. Oak Ridge Boys

_ "I wish you could've turned my head and left my heart alone,_

_Every since I knew you, baby, you have done me wrong,_

_You walk by and shake that thing, and you know I'm not that strong,_" I sung as I swung around a dandelion. I was bored. Why couldn't Lloyd's favorite singers be someone that I actually heard of?

Lloyd walked up to me. "You okay?" I nodded. Lloyd and I were on a trailer with the Oak Ridge Boys, and I was bored. (And to top it all off, I had their song stuck in my brain.)

Duane Allen, Joe Bonsall, William Lee Golden, and Richard Sterban walked up to us. "You know, kid, you're not such a bad singer," William said. I nodded.

"Wait, a minute. Weren't you driving the trailer Mr. Sterban?" I asked. Richard's eyes widened.

We all rushed to the driver's seat. "Oh crap," Lloyd muttered. We were headed right towards a broken bridge! If a miracle didn't happen now, we were all gonna die. "Lloyd..." I started. "I'm on it," Lloyd said, barely paying attention.

The next minute we were back in the flowery meadow we had just been in. Lloyd grinned.

The whole reason we(Lloyd and I) were here was because Lloyd had just saved Ninjago, and the Oak Ridge Boys seemed like a great reward to him, in his opinion. Duane and Joe cheered. I sighed."Great," I said. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Awww, Katrina, why do you have to be such a buskill?" Lloyd asked. "Because, it's my job?"Lloyd sighed. "Fine." He pulled out a square-looking device. It was blue with a circle of white in the center. It was our, oh who am I kidding, _my_ dimension traveler. "Bye guys," Lloyd said. Lloyd pressed the little white circle. "Bye!" Oak Ridge boys waved as we disvaperated.

But instead of going to Ninjago, we appeared somewhere else...


	2. The Demon in the Wardrobe

I was boredly sulking. Though sitting up high in the Queen's chair in Ancient Trojan , I wasn't happy. How could I be? Two months ago, I was. But then she came….

_ A young girl walked into the Great Hall. She had to be the age of twelve, with brown eyes, golden hair, and an__attitude_ that she can kick butt. Whatever she was here for, I don't know. But she wore clothes like I used to. When I was in the twenty-first century. "What are you doing here , stranger?!" my husband,_Agamemnon, bellowed. Though an insult, and tons of spit went onto her face, the girl acted as if that never happened. "I'm asking for help." One of the soldiers walked up to her. "You must bow to the Queen and King." "Uh, no, I don't bow. But I need your help. Please. They're coming." "Who's coming?"_

"You there!" I shouted. One of my servants turned. He pointed to himself. "Me, Queen Grunion ?" "Yes, you. H-" The door to the Great Hall swung opened. I looked at the now empty King's chair, half expecting my husband to bellow, " What are you doing here, stranger?!" But of course, there was nothing. Silence. For the King was dead. For I had killed him.

I turned to face the stranger. His face was brown with little eyesoctes filled with little yellow-mudish eyes, his head was the shape of a fish's on top of a human's body, and he wore a brown tunic and blue shorts.

"Halt!" My soldiers cried. But the stranger didn't stop. He kept coming. My soldiers barged at him, trying to get him to stop, but with a push with his hand, the stranger killed them. The stranger stopped at the foot of my chair. He bowed. "My _lady_," he said. "What do you want?" The stranger looked up. "My lady, I am Mr. Lionship, more formally known as the Demon(the remaining soldiers gasped here) of the Wardrobe.

I hereby come to ask you for a humble favor." I sat up high in my chair, crossing my legs. I thought for a minute. "What is it." One soldier gasped. "Queen - don't do it!" I turned to face him. "Kill him." "No, please, please!" the soldier cried as a group of soldiers grabbed him and began pulling him to the dungeon. For killing wasn't a thing royalty should have to worry about seeing.

"My lady, all I want is the death of Lloyd Garmodon, a.k.a Timmy Turner." "A.k.a Timmy Turner?" I asked. "Yes.

'Ten years ago, Ninjago was in peace. Then the Overlord, a.k.a an old friend of mine, and his servants took it over. To save the fight for good, a group called the Savoirs erased Lloyd's memories and shipped him off to another dimision. Now Lloyd Garmodon is back , and with the help of a Savoir, Katrina Lionship, he defeated my friend."

"Wait, isn't Lionship, your name?" I asked. Mr. Lionship looked puzzled. "Yes. Why?" "Well, doesn't that make that Katrina girl your daughter?" Mr. Lionship spited on the hard, cold ground. "She is no daughter of mine."

"And if I help you….." "I will help you kill Mr. Peabody." "How-" "_Please_ my Lady, I'm a demon. I know everything evil." He handed me slip of paper. I looked it over. I began to laugh evilly.

* * *

"Lloyd Garmodon, what the hell did you do?" Katrina asked. I pulled out the dimension traveler, muttering a soft ouch as blue sparks zapped me. "Katrina, I think you should look at this….." I handed it to her. The dimension traveler looked completely normal, exspect for the fact that blue sparks were coming out, and zapping the both of us.

"Ouch!" Katrina muttered, as it zapped her. I had known Katrina for some time now, and she knew everything about dimensions and machinery. So when she said it was broke and that she didn't know how to fix it, I was shocked. "No worries," she said, passing the dimension traveler back to me. "When I was lost in this very dimision, searching for you, someone I now know as a friend named Mr. Peabody can help." Though having all my Lloyd memories back, I still had a little Timmy Turner in me. "His name is Mr. Peabody!?" I laughed. Katrina sighed. "Just let me single him…"

For the first time, I took in the dimension we were in. We were at the edge of some school campus, with cars driving closely by. I nodded.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. _"Oh, no not a good time Jessica_," I thought as I pulled it out. "Yes?" I said, answering it. "Where have you been?!" Jessica cried. "I have been waiting for you for an hour!" "What!? It's been an hour?" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "Oh, give me that!" Katrina yelled, snatching my phone away. It was known to practitly everyone, that in a time of stress, Katrina gets a little annoyed. "No, Katrina, wait!" I exclaimed, trying to get the phone back. "Uh-huh. Oh. Okay. Well, Lloyd will be there as soon as he can. Bye." Katrina hanged up. By looking at Katrina's cross face, I had no idea what Jessica had told her.

It was a simple matter, really. Katrina was the most beautiful and wonderful girl I've ever laid eyes on. So to impress her, I had asked Jessica to teach me Banuazhang. Jessica did have a crush on me because she thought I was the chosen one. So, maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"You're dating Jessica!?" Katrina yelled. "I thought we were going out!" "Wait, what?! I'm not dating her!" Katrina crossed her arms. "Then what is it then, Timithy Turner?" I winced. Katrina only called me that when she was extremely mad at me.

"It's, it's…. uh….I…. nothing," I said, sighing. I still didn't have the guts to tell her. "Well then," Katrina said, her voice a little bit higher, " I'm just gonna find Mr. Peabody myself!" She turned to go. "Wait! What about me?!" Katrina turned back around to face me. "Oh, I don't know. Why not ask your other girlfriend to take you home!?" She marched off. I sighed and looked at the ground. I didn't have the guts. I just didn't have the guts… "Huh?" I muttered as the dimision travler started to act even weirder. "Oh boy…."

* * *

Back in Ancient Trojan,

I watched as Lloyd Garmodon appeared, through the ceiling of the Great Hall, and fell to the floor, screaming. "Ow," he said, before getting up, and dusting himself off. (By then, Mr. Lionship was long gone.)

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked. "You're in Ancient Trojan," I said, as professional as I could. I was, after all, the Queen. "How.. how did I get here?" Lloyd muttered. "I sent for you." "You sent for me, why?" "You are the Lloyd Garmodon, no?" Lloyd nodded, a little supsicies. I would need to change that.

I stood up and begun walking around the room. "You see, Mr. Garmodon, I used to be in the twenty-first century. Till, a nasty dog put me back in time." Lloyd tilted his head. "A dog." I nodded. "Yes. I used to work with the Child Care Agents , until I saw him abusing his poor boy." "Boy?" "It's an adoptive thing." "Oh." "Anyway, like an innocent Child agent I was trying to be, I tried to protect the poor kid. But the dog somehow put me here. Like I did you. Please. I only want what's best for the kid." Lloyd seemed to be thinking this over. "Okay."


End file.
